What happens after the love?
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Sequel to frustration DISCLAIMER I DO NOT WON TFA!
1. Chapter 1

What happens after the love?

I do not own tfa.

Explaining everything to Prime wasn't easy, but easier than we thought it would be. I was surprised he knew how we felt. He had gone through it once he had told us, and he was glad that we finally worked out what had to be done. "I felt the same way with Elita-1 I loved her so much, but I left her behind, and we lost a solider, and more importantly a friend...I always knew there was something with you two, that it was meant to be from the day we met you it has been meant to be between you, and Bumblebee." Prime said.

After talking to Prime I went back to Sumdac tower to get some rest. I was worn out from everything that had happened a couple days ago. Ever since it happened I have been woken up from restless sleep. I am bone tired, and I couldn't sleep. What was wrong with me?

I laid down for hours, and hours, but couldn't sleep. I was watching the sunrise when I felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up whatever food that was left in me from the previous day. After puking out the contents of my stomach I was very hungry. I went down to the kitchen, and cooked up some breaded chicken, and a tuna sandwich. "Mmmmm so good." I said when I felt the warmth of the chicken warm my throat as I swallowed. The tuna was cool to my tongue, and tasted amazing with Mayo, and onions. I made myself a cup of tea, and relaxed a bit the next thing I knew I was waking up on the couch.I ran my hand over my stomach instinctively. My belly seemed more round than normal, and this got me thinking. "Could I be pregnant?" I asked myself. I had to go talk to Ratchet.

I walked to the plant because I was afraid if one of the bots seen me they would see what was going on. I couldn't tell Bee until I knew for sure what was going on. I entered the plant on the side closest to the Med-bay so I could find Ratchet, and talk to him. I walked into the med-bay to find Ratchet busy at work. "Uhh Ratchet...I need to talk to you" I said drawing his attention.

"Sari! I had no idea you were there. Now what seems to be the problem?" Ratchet asked, and I could hear in his tone that he really cared.

"I don't know if this is possible, but is there any way that I could be...pregnant?" I asked barely saying the word pregnant.

"Pregnant? I guess it could be possible if you became sparkmates with another bot, but you haven't had you?" Ratchet asked his eyes met mine, and I could see the concern in them.

"Me, and Bumblebee did about a week ago. So am I pregnant?" I felt the sadness, and pain that came to me when I mumbled out that word. What if I am and Bee doesn't want to have a baby.

"What do I have to say to you guys! KEEP IT IN YOUR CHEST PLATES! To get you guys to understand what a commitment you made to each other!" Ratchet said, and I almost died. Would he just check me for a baby already?

"Ratchet I know we rushed into this, but if I am becoming a mom I have to know that I am so I can be ready for this little baby." I said touching my belly.

"Alright I will run the test." Ratchet said.

"Well Sari you are pregnant." Ratchet said looking at the ultrasound.

"Do...you...know...what it is?" I asked.

"No its legs are crossed, and I am not sure if it's more like you, or more like Bumblebee." Ratchet said.

"Ok Ratchet. Can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Yes Sari whatever you want." He said.

"Please don't tell anyone especially Bumblebee. Please I don't know how to tell him yet." I said hoping he would agree.

"I won't I promise, but he will find out sooner than later Sari, and if you can't tell him...I will have to. You can't do this on you own." Ratchet said promising to keep my secret for a while at least.

Ratchet sent me home to rest, and to try to figure out how I was going tell Bee about our baby. Then I remembered what I had overheard Prime, and Ratchet talk about when we first found out what I was. "So she is compatible with us?" Prime asked curiosity lined his tone.

"Yes she is, but I have no idea how a spark merge will affect her, it could be too much for her systems." Ratchet said, but Prime knew he was leaving something out.

"Ratchet I know there is something else that can happen, tell me." Prime commanded.

"If she were to carry a sparkling it could be too much for her to bare, and it could take too much from her." Ratchet said looking away from Prime.

"You mean extinguish her spark don't you?" Prime asked Ratchet just shook his head I response.

It hit me then, the look that Ratchet gave me. He was scared, for my sake. Could this baby kill me? What happens if I die while the baby is still in me will it live, or will my spark ending end it's too? I felt the baby kick as if it knew what I was thinking. "Shhh It's ok. I am sorry if I am upsetting you..." I said quietly. Why am I so afraid? "Because it's your life, and your baby's life at stake here Sari!" I was screaming in my head. I knew it wasn't that I was afraid what Bee would think. Would he be happy? I thought as I dozed off.

Beccalovebumblebee~OK please give me feedback I will continue...Please.


	2. Chapter 2

What happens after the love?

Chpater 2

I do not own Tfa

(Sari's P.O.V.)

I woke up an hour, or two later on the couch, hugging my knees. I was freezing, I reached out for the blanket, but I couldn't find it. I looked around the room until I found my Dad on the other side of the room sleeping at his desk again. He must have been up last night working, again. I went into the kitchen, and made me a cup of tea, and then I decided to brew him his coffee. I started drinking the warm liquid. As I drank the tea I shook as the tea warmed my insides. I poured my Dad some coffee, and took it in to him. "Dad." I said shaking his shoulder. He woke up, and looked at me; I could tell that he was still half asleep. "What were you doing up so late last night?" I asked putting the coffee in front of him.

"Fixing police drones." He said I could hear the exhaustion in his voice. He took a few sips of his coffee, and began to work again.

"Uhhh Dad you need to rest...Captain Fanzone can wait for the drones to be fixed." I said hoping he would go lie down for a few hours, but of course he wouldn't. "Come on Dad." I said pulling him out of his chair. He didn't fight me, as I led him into his room, and put him into bed.

"Really Sari, I am fine..." He mumbled before he fell asleep.

"Good, one last thing I need to worry about." I thought leaving my Dad's room, and going back to my cup of tea.

I finished my tea, and made some breakfast before heading out today. I left my Dad a note.

-Going to the base to hang out with the guys, love Sari-

I put the note on his desk, and left. The walk to the base felt longer than it ever had before. By the time I got there it was an hour later. I felt something vibrating in my pocket...It was my phone I had ten missed calls, and a text from the bases line. "Bee," I looked at the calls he had been calling her the whole time how had she not noticed her phone ringing? I then read the text. It read:

"Sari I have heard some news, and well I need to talk to you...You haven't answered my calls, so I asked Ratchet if there was something going on...He told me about the baby...Please talk to me, you don't know what's at stake here...~Bumblebee.

I read this as I stood outside the base. I was going into shock. Ratchet had told him! I was mad, but I wasn't sure if I was mad at Ratchet, or if I was mad at myself. I should have just told him...Now he is mad, how could I face him knowing I have let him down...I walked in the entrance of the base, and ran right into Bee.

"Sari, Are you ok?" Bee asked as he helped me up.

"I am fine..." I started to say then I trailed off as I looked at him. We just stared at each other for a while until he spoke again.

"You want to go to the park so we can...talk about some stuff..." He said then he transformed, and allowed me to get into. As soon as I was inside the seatbelt was wrapped around me tightly.

"What's the big idea?" I asked.

"I am going to keep you safe." Bee said.

"I am safe, but this is a little tight." I said trying to wriggle free. He loosened the belt. "I am not made of porcelain...Bee sheesh just because I have a baby inside of me does not mean anything." I said.

"Yeah it means just that because now I have to keep you, our baby safe." He said. So he calls it our baby.

"How do you feel about the baby?" I asked him.

"I am not sure; I just wish you would have said something to me." Bee said.

"I haven't known that long I was going to tell you I just wasn't sure how too..." I said as I turned to look out the window. I felt the baby kick; I guess she was saying to stop fighting each other.

"Bee so what's the news you talked about in your message?" I asked. He stopped not because of a stop light, or a stop sign there was a situation. "Starscream..." I said trailing off. He transformed, and set me on the ground next to him. He motioned for me to hide behind the tree.

"Stay there, please." He asked hoping I would listen to him for once. He ran at the Con, but Starscream was ready for him, and threw him down. Bee was down.

"Bumblebee!" I yelled as I sprang into action. I got up to Starscream's level, and started to wail on him. His face could have been spinning as fast as Blitzwing's. As I went in for my final blow I was shot down out of nowhere by Megatron. My eyes widened as I hit the ground, I could barely move, so I just listened to the scene around me.

"Starscream you unworthy piece of scrap metal! What did I tell you! Stay at the base, and don't cause mischief unless I order you too, you follow me. You understand me!" Megatron said as he threw Starscream to the ground. I heard him grunt as he hit the ground. The next thing I remember Bee was standing over me, my head was throbbing, and I was pretty sure I was going to faint.

"Stay with me Sari, You understand me." Bee said he wasn't looking so good either.

I don't remember much of the ride back to the plant. I just the face Ratchet had made when Prowl carried me in with Bulk on his heels carrying Bee. The look was that of shock, and concern. That was when I lost consciousness. "Whoa," I said as I looked around at the place before me. "Cybertron." I said in astonishment.

"Sari!" I heard someone say. I looked in the direction of the person speaking to me, and it was Bee.

"What's going on here?" I asked him.

"I want the baby to be born here on Cybertron." He said coming closer to me.

"How did we get here? And What-" I was cut off by an immense pain I felt the contractions as they became closer together...My baby was born...but...It looked like Megatron even its eyes were red like Megatron's. Megatron came out of nowhere, and took the baby away.

"You can't have it all Sari." Megatron said as he took away my baby.


	3. Chapter 3

What happens after the love?

(Sari's P.O.V.)

I jolted like I should have woken up, but I didn't wake up. The only thing that happened was the scene changed from Cybertron to a place of anti matter. I felt my stomach, and it was still bloated with my baby. I sighed in relief Megatron didn't have my baby I still had her. I was trying to figure out why I couldn't open up my eyes, because I didn't even remember going to sleep.

(Ratchet's P.O.V.)

I had fixed up Bumblebee without many problems, but anything I did to Sari seemed to just make things worse. Her systems were failing, and I didn't know what to do. If her systems shut down completely it could kill her and her sparkling. I was watching Sari's spark on a monitor, and it started to fail. "Prowl! Get in here!" I yelled for Prowl. Prowl ran into the room quickly.

"What is it Ratchet?" Prowl asked me.

"I am losing her. I have to get her baby out of there. If I can get the baby out of there I might be able to save both of them. If I leave them together they will both perish." I said grabbing the stuff to perform the surgery to remove the sparkling.

I got the sparkling out of Sari, and stabilized both of them. I was sure both of them were going to survive. I made everyone wait in the living room for me to have them come in here once the new parents wake up. I figured Bumblebee would be the first to wake up, and I was right he opened his optics, and looked at me. "Is that?" He asked seeing the little baby that I had in a makeshift crib. I nodded in response to him.

(Sari's P.O.V.)

Suddenly the antimatter that was around me turned into darkness, I just figured that the darkness was sleep so I let it take me.

I opened my eyes, and I found myself in the med-bay at the base. I could see Ratchet, and Bee they were talking, and as I tried to listen to them I noticed the baby that was across the room from me. "My baby." I said which brought everyone's attention to me. Ratchet brought my lil girl over to me, and handed her too me. "She has her dads eyes." I said with a smile.

"I am going to go, and get the others." Ratchet said leaving the room. Ratchet returned to the med-bay followed by Prime, Bulk, and Prowl.

"Guys I would like to introduce the newest, and littlest member of the team Little Omega." I said cradling my little baby.

My family was complete me, and Bee were together, and we lived happily with our little Omega.


End file.
